1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices that cut lines and nets of the type that befoul the propellers and associated parts of sea-going vessels, and more specifically relates to a device that is specifically designed to defeat separation of shearing blades by thick or tough lines and nets and that is provided with means to prevent jamming of rotating and non-rotating blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a detailed description of the prior art in the general field of this invention, reference should be made to the co-pending U.S. national applications of the inventor herein, bearing Ser. No. 06/359,111, filing date 03/17/82, entitled Propeller Protecting Device, and bearing Ser. No. 06/395,859, filing date 07/06/82, entitled Propeller Protecting Devices.
The above-identified disclosures by the inventor herein show constructions that overcome many of the limitations of earlier devices in the field of this invention. However, troublesome jamming can occur from time to time, under certain conditions such as excessive wear, when the rotating and non-rotating blades enter into their cooperative shearing positions. It has also been found that an improved means is needed for securing the line or net cutting assembly to tapered propeller shafts. Moreover, it has been found that a means should be provided to bring diametrically opposed cutting blade members into coplanar relation with one another and to align such blades in a plane perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the propeller shaft.